


Happy Anniversary

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to Uni together, and it’s their one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

It had been nearly a year since Louis' old roommate at Uni had graduated, only to be replaced by a young student in his first year at Uni. At first Louis had sighed in agitation at finding out he was going to have such a young roommate, but when the boy, Harry Styles, had arrived a few days later, Louis had to admit he was pleasantly surprised.

He and Harry had gotten on quite well, and it wasn't long before they were coming home from a party, slightly tipsy, and making out on Harry's bed. The next morning they'd had a long conversation about their feelings, and Louis had expected it to be awkward, but it wasn't. Nothing was ever really awkward with them.

It turns out they'd both had feelings for each other since practically the day Harry had moved in, and so Louis had asked Harry to be his boyfriend, and Harry had said yes, and the rest was history, really.

They were three weeks in to the school year now, Harry being in his second year, and Louis being in his last. Their one year anniversary was coming up soon, and Louis couldn't be more excited. Harry had been hinting that he was planning something special, but he wouldn't tell Louis just what it was.

It was Sunday, so neither of the boys had classes, and Louis woke up to the sound of his stomach rumbling. He crawled out of bed, walking over to Harry's bed and leaning down to kiss him on the nose, "Hazza." He shook him gently. "Hazza, get up and make me breakfast."

Harry grumbled, rolling over onto his side, facing away from Louis.

"Harry." He whined. "Get. Up."

"Go 'way, Lou." Harry muttered into his pillow.

"Hazza, get your lazy ass up and make me some bloody pancakes!" Louis yelled, jumping up onto Harry's bed and jumping up and down.

"You're such a child, Lou." Harry said, rolling onto his back and covering his face with his pillow.

Louis continued jumping, saying a word between each jump, "Make." Jump. "Me." Jump. "Pancakes."

Harry kicked out a foot, causing Louis to lose his balance and fall directly on top of Harry.

"Ouch! I can't breathe, you twat. Get off."

Louis giggled uncontrollably, rolling off his boyfriend and lying next to him with his face right up against Harry's, "Pancakes." He whispered, trying to sound sexual, and he thought that maybe he succeeded from the way that Harry's eyebrows rose.

"You're ridiculous, Boo Bear. Make your own damn pancakes."

"I'm ridiculous, but you love me for it. And okay, s'pose I will, if you want me to burn down the whole dorm."

Harry sighed, tossing the covers off himself and getting out of bed, heading to the small kitchen in their dorm room in nothing but his boxers.

"Not that I don't love to see you naked, but could you put some clothes on before I forget about breakfast entirely?" Louis asked, following Harry out to the kitchen.

"Nope. You woke me up at an ungodly hour on a Sunday and forced me into making you breakfast. You can deal with the consequences."

Louis groaned, resting his head on his arms which were now folded on the counter.

Harry smacked Louis across the bum with a spatula before setting it down next to the small stove. Louis gasped, glaring at Harry as he passed.

"Honestly, Hazza. Forget the pancakes. Just ravish me, will you?"

"No can do, boo. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all."

Louis sighed, hopping up to sit on the counter so he could watch Harry work. Opting against using the mix they had, and making the pancakes entirely from scratch. Louis wondered if perhaps it was just to force Louis to wait longer, but deep down he knew that Harry just preferred his pancakes entirely home made. And they were delicious that way.

He threw all the ingredients together, mixing them expertly, and turning the stove on to heat up the pan. Once it was hot enough, he threw some batter on, and waited for it to cook before flipping it over. Once he'd finished a few, Louis tried to sneak one off the plate where Harry was stacking them, but his hand was slapped away.

"Why must you hurt me in this way?" Louis asked, pouting.

"Oh, hush, you wanker. Breakfast's almost ready. Learn some patience."

Louis sighed, walking out to where they had set up a television in their little room, and plopping down on the floor, turning the telly on to some Sunday morning program or another, not really paying attention.

Harry came in just a few minutes later with two plates stacked high with delicious smelling pancakes, and a bottle of syrup. Louis poured the syrup on top of his pancakes and dug in, humming happily as the delicious taste filled his mouth.

"Perfect, as usual, Haz."

"Thanks, boo. Glad you like."

"I always like." Louis said, leaning over to kiss Harry's lips.

The kiss was sweet, thanks to the syrup, but it was also a bit sticky, and Louis crinkled his nose, smiling as he pulled away, "Please remind me never to kiss you during pancakes again."

"It was rather sticky, huh?" Harry questioned. "What if you'd gotten stuck there, Lou?"

"I don't think I would've minded." Louis said, leaning in to peck him on the lips before going back to his breakfast.

000

Harry and Louis both had classes at different times all week, as well as tons of assignments to get done, so they hardly saw each other at all after that Sunday, regardless of the fact that they lived together, so on Saturday, when their anniversary rolled around, Harry was extra determined to make it special.

He sent Louis out with some mates for the afternoon, and Louis agreed easily, knowing it must be part of Harry's plan to make today special.

While Louis was gone, Harry got to work whipping up some homemade pizza. He'd wanted to make something else. Something fancier, like lobster or steak, but he'd realized while planning that that just really wasn't his and Louis' style. They were just sort of laid back all the time, and there was no reason to eat food they wouldn't normally eat just because it was their one year.

So he fixed up a nice homemade pizza, as well as some chicken alfredo, which he'd always found went quite nicely with pizza, and it was one of his best dishes anyway.

Louis' favorite movie was Grease, and yet he didn't own his own copy, so Harry had gone out and bought him one, which he hastily wrapped while dinner was cooking. He'd gone out to get a bottle of wine the night before, on his way home from class, and had hidden it in his drawer, underneath a few of his shirts. He pulled it out, setting it on the little table they had in the center of the room, where they would be sitting on the floor and eating when Louis got back.

The timer went off on the oven, and Harry pulled the pizza out, setting it on the counter to cool before cutting it into slices.

He heard a key in the door, and quickly rushed to set the pizza and finished pasta dish on the little table, fixing his hair a bit, and waiting for Louis to step inside.

"Something smells good." Were the first words out of Louis' mouth.

"Probably just me." Harry teased.

"You always smell good." Louis replied, walking up to Harry and wrapping his arms around him, resting on the small of his back. "However, I think at this very moment, what I'm smelling is this food."

Harry gasped, pretending to be offended, before deciding that he was really quite hungry and didn't have time for this banter, "Let's eat then, shall we?"

"We shall." Louis said, a smile gracing his face and bringing out the crinkles by his eyes.

Harry smiled back at his boyfriend, grabbing a pillow and setting it down in front of the table for Louis to sit on, "After you, Mr. Tomlinson."

"Oh, thank you." Louis said, sitting down. "What a gentleman you are."

Harry was pretty sure he saw Louis rolling his eyes, but he knew it was all out of love.

He grabbed himself a pillow, sitting down across from Louis, and serving them each up a couple slices of pizza and a bit of pasta.

They dug in, eating in silence for a while, until Louis said, "Delicious, Hazza, as usual."

"You really love my cooking, yeah?"

"Who doesn't?" Louis asked, smiling brightly and taking a big bite of pasta.

"Only people who've never tried it, I suppose."

"Oh, getting a bit cocky now, are we?"

"Maybe. But only because you spoil me with compliments."

"Don't you dare blame this on me, mister." Louis said, mock glaring at him.

They were both finished eating now, and Harry cleared the plates away before coming back and pouring them each a glass of wine. They sipped at it slowly, and Harry realized he hadn't given Louis his present yet.

"Oh. I nearly forgot. I got you something." Harry said, pulling the DVD he had carefully wrapped out from under the table where he'd hidden it.

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't get me anything so I could insist you let me fuck you into the mattress as a reward for putting up with you for a whole year."

"Excuse me." Harry scoffed. "Who gets up every morning and cooks you breakfast? If anything I put up with you, and I should be rewarded by you fucking me into the mattress." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm. I think I can arrange that." Louis winked.

"Good. Now open the bloody present, you twat."

"You see what I mean about having to put up with you?" Louis asked, as he tore the wrapping paper off. "Grease?!"

"What else would I have gotten you? Thought it was ridiculous you didn't have your own copy."

"Thank you, Hazza!" Louis exclaimed. "Let's watch it."

"I knew you'd want to." Harry smiled, getting up off the floor and climbing into his bed as Louis popped the DVD in, pressing play and settling into Harry's arms.

They paid attention to the movie at first. They really did. But at some point Louis had turned around in Harry arms and kissed him, and that had lead to snogging, and now they were lying on Harry's bed, both of them completely naked, Louis straddling Harry's waist, and kissing him hard, his tongue running along the backs of Harry's teeth.

Harry was running his hands up and down Louis' back, causing the older boy to sigh softly into his mouth. Harry's hips bucked up off the mattress, searching for friction on his hardening cock.

"Want me to suck you off just a bit before I fuck you?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear, causing the younger boy to moan and grip onto the older boy's hips harshly.

"Please, Lou." Harry begged.

Louis slid down Harry's body, kissing all the way down, stopping at one of Harry's nipples to suck gently, eliciting another moan from the younger boy. He reached Harry's lower half, and placed a kiss to his inner thigh before sucking harshly on the skin, causing Harry to gasp, and tangle his hands in Louis' hair. Louis continued to suck, and Harry was sure a bruise was going to form.

"Lou, stop teasing."

Louis looked up at Harry through long eyelashes before taking the head of Harry's dick into his mouth, sucking on it gently, before taking in as much as he could, bobbing his head up and down with practiced ease, fitting nearly all of Harry's length into his mouth. He ran his tongue up the underside, and Harry whined loudly, his hands clenching and unclenching in Louis' hair.

Louis continued to bob his head, stopping and focusing his attention at the tip every once in a while, flicking his tongue into the slit, causing Harry to keen.

"Fuck, Lou." Harry panted. "Stop. You've gotta to stop, or I'm gonna-"

Louis pulled off right away, and Harry was glad, because he really wasn't ready to finish yet. It had been far too long since they'd done anything more than snog, busy with their schoolwork, and Harry wanted this to be perfect.

Louis began stroking himself slowly while looking at Harry, presumably giving Harry a minute or two to catch his breath before trying to stretch him open.

"Lou, c'mon." Harry urged.

Louis leaned over to the table that rested between their beds, grabbing out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Want you to stretch yourself for me." Louis begged, and Harry let out a small whine.

Louis asked him to do this, sometimes, and Harry had mixed feelings about it. Because the sounds Louis made when he was watching him were oh so amazing, but when he was all worked up like this all he wanted was for Louis to touch him.

Still, he popped open the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his long fingers before pushing one inside, all the way up to the knuckle. He pushed in and out a few times, before adding a second. All the while, he kept his gaze locked with Louis', whose kept flickering down to Harry's hand, and then back to his eyes. Louis let out a long whine as Harry added a third finger, pushing in and out slowly, and Harry saw Louis' hand tighten slightly around his dick.

"I'm ready, Lou. I'm ready." Harry panted.

Louis ripped open the condom, rolling it on himself, and slicking up his cock with lube. He lined himself up with Harry's entrance, and Harry waited, trying not to squirm in anticipation.

Louis inched forward, slowly entering Harry, and Harry took a sharp breath in. It had been far too long since they'd done this, and Louis felt amazing inside him. Louis continued to inch forward until he bottomed out. He stilled then, and Harry knew he was waiting for the okay to move.

"Move, Lou."

"Are you sure, Hazza?"

"Positive." Harry nodded. "Move."

Louis pulled out until just the head of his cock was left inside Harry before slamming back in with so much force that Harry could swear the bed had hit the wall. Louis began moving his hips back and forth at a steady pace, and Harry ran his hands down the older boy's back, resting on his ass and squeezing gently.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis panted. "Do that again."

Harry squeezed his ass once more, and Louis let out a low groan, switching his angle, and hitting Harry right in his sensitive bundle of nerves, causing him to scream out Louis' name.

"You're so tight." Louis said, leaning down to pepper kisses all along Harry's jaw and neck. "Forgot how tight you were."

"Forgot how perfect you were." Harry said.

"No time to be cheesy, Haz." Louis said with a grin.

"Not being cheesy." Harry stated. "I meant you're perfect at fucking me."

"Still cheesy." Louis said.

"Harder." Harry ordered, not wanting to be branded cheesy at this particular moment in time.

Louis began slamming into him a bit harder than before, hitting his prostate every time. Harry was mildly aware that he was being extremely loud, but he couldn't really be bothered to care at the exact moment.

"Fuck, Lou, c'mon." He wasn't even sure why he was saying any of what he was saying, he was really just letting words fall from his mouth, whatever they may be.

"Are you close yet, Hazza?" Louis whispered slowly in his ear.

"Fuck, yes." Harry moaned as Louis picked up speed by just a bit. "So close."

Louis brought his hand down, wrapping it around Harry's leaking cock and pumping in time with his thrusts, "Squeeze my ass again, Harry. Want you to make me come."

"Fuck." Harry said, squeezing Louis' ass as his eyes fell shut, and he threw his head back into the pillow.

Louis ran his thumb up over the head of Harry's cock, collecting the precome there and spreading it down along his length.

"Fuck, Lou, I'm gonna-" Harry was cut off by his own long, low moan as he came across his own stomach and Louis' hand.

Louis came just seconds later, filling the condom. He flopped down on top of Harry as they both took a moment to catch their breath. Their heads shot up as they heard a loud knock on the wall right by their heads.

"Glad you two are finally finished. Some of us have tests to study for. Happy Anniversary, mates!" Came the sound of one of their dorm mate's voices.

"Shit. Forgot how thin these walls are." Harry muttered.

"I'm sure he enjoyed the show." Louis chuckled, pulling out of Harry slowly and tying the condom, tossing it in the waste bin.

The credits of Grease were playing, and Harry chuckled, as he grabbed a tissue to wipe himself off.

"That was a good movie." He said.

"Mm. Better this time around than it was any other time I've seen it." Louis said, chuckling and snuggling into Harry's side.

"Happy Anniversary, boo."

"Happy Anniversary, Hazza."


End file.
